Known mutant polymerases include Omni Taq, i.e., FL-22 (SEQ ID NO: 3) (as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0027832) and Omni Klentaq, i.e., KlenTaq-10 (SEQ ID NO: 4) (as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0084074).
Known mutant polymerases and uses thereof are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,475, issued 9 Dec. 2008; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0170060, published 2 Jul. 2009; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0027832, published 3 Feb. 2011; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0028259, published 2 Feb. 2012; and international PCT application WO2012/088479, published 28 Jun. 2012.